


you still catch my eye

by horlik_aholic



Series: 12 days of ziall fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Kissing, M/M, snoopy sweaters!!!!!, theres a fair amount of cursing but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 1 of my 12 days of ziall fics</p>
<p>we both wore ugly sweaters to this christmas party because the invitation didn’t say it’s formal au</p>
            </blockquote>





	you still catch my eye

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of my 12 days of ziall fics! im technically a few hours late with this one, shouldve posted it on dec 14th but its still the 14th in california so ha (im not from california oh well) but yeah based on one of the prompts that cutiesziall so kindly sent me a link to on tumblr ! :D
> 
> i am not british at all but i tried my very best to make this take place in london so im so sorry if i did a horrible job with that. im just too lazy to get a britpick which reminds me that this is also unbeta'd oops
> 
> title from Last Christmas by Wham! because i am predictable

Louis is _really_  fucking late.

The flat that the Christmas party is at is an easy 25 minutes from Niall's on a good day, and according to the time on his phone, they're already 20 minutes late. Niall hates being late; makes spreadsheets to manage his time to  _ensure_  that he's never late. This is one of the few things that him and Louis don't quite see eye-to-eye on. 

And Niall knows that this is out of his control and that Louis is to blame entirely, but really, Niall doesn't even  _know_  the guy whose party it is. The bloke's name is Liam and Niall's met him a grand total of twice, both time in passing when he'd run into him and Louis causing trouble at the bar. As far as Niall can tell, he's a nice lad, great arms, easy smile, and an affinity for Louis' recklessness. 

Still, it doesn't feel like its in good Christmas spirit to show up to his party an hour late.

Niall's pacing around his kitchen when the screen of his phone lights up with Louis' name. "You better have a feckin' good explanation," he says in lieu of a hello.

"Listen, mate, El and I got distracted, lost track of time...you understand. Actually, maybe you don't. Whatever, not my problem. Anyway, point is, we're running late."

Niall actually laughs, "Are ye now? Hadn't noticed, me."  

"Yes, well," Niall can almost hear him waving his hand in dismissal, "You're going to have to find your own way there, and we'll meet you yeah?"

He appreciates that Louis is at least pretending like Niall has a choice in the matter. "Yeah, a'right," he sighs, already grabbing his keys, "What's the address again?"

"Uh," Louis sounds distracted, and Niall is almost certain he hears Eleanor laughing in the background, "Right, the address. Uh-- Yeah, yeah I'll text it to you."

The line cuts out in the middle of Niall yelling at them to keep it in their pants. He just laughs again, rolling his eyes and barely containing his fond for the pair as he grabs the keys from the table, phone pinging when the address comes through.

He blasts Christmas tunes on the drive to the party, crooning the lyrics to each song flawlessly. He's stopped at a red light when he spots the most gorgeous man he's ever seen in the driver's seat of the car beside him.  _Last Christmas_  is playing and Niall doesn't miss a beat, dancing along where he's sat and pointing at the man while he sings.

" _This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_."

He's so caught up in his rendition that he doesn't even notice that man is looking at him too until its too late. Niall stops singing abruptly, caught in the act, as the man quirks his mouth up in a sly smile and drives away. 

A car born blares behind him and he jerks, picking up his place in the song as he continues on his way to Liam's. 

Niall's only about 50 minutes late when he finally pulls in front of the building. Louis' car isn't there yet, but he figures he knows Liam at least well enough to go in alone, not wanting to be any later than he already is. 

There's a sign on the door that reads,  _Don't Knock, Just Come Right In :D_ and Niall happily obliges, twisting the knob and pushing his way in. He's got the door open barely a foot when he freezes, taking in the scene in front of him, muttering a distressed, " _Shit_ ," before quickly turning on his heel and letting the door swing shut behind him.

He's got his cell phone in his hand, dialing Louis when the menace himself walks up to where Niall is pacing in front of Liam's building, Eleanor in tow. Louis' wearing a suit jacket, perfectly pressed cuffs falling over his wrists and dress shirt ironed impeccably, and Eleanor's got on a lovely gray dress, neckline cut gracefully to reveal her collarbone, and Niall feels like a twat. 

Louis opens his mouth to say something but he falters we he gets a good look at Niall, gaze trailing down his body as he bites back a laugh.

"Ye absolute  _cunt_ ," he hisses, getting right up in Louis' face, "You couldn't be arsed to tell me its a feckin'  _formal_  Christmas party?"

"Err-- Sorry mate, didn't think you'd show up looking like an absolute  _tit_ ," he's outright pointing and laughing at Niall's monstrosity of a jumper.

"Niall, babe," Eleanor's laughing just as hard as Louis, and Niall's scowl deepens, "Why would you-- What made you assume it was an ugly sweater party?"

He looks down at his top, eyes assaulted by the jumble of festive patterns and greens and reds, and groans. "What kind of a Christmas party doesn't require ugly jumpers! I've never been to a formal party at  _Christmastime_ , what the hell?"

"Ah well," Louis says woefully, getting his laughter under control and throwing an arm around Niall's shoulders, "In we go then, fashionably late as usual."

Shrugging free of Lou's hold, Niall gapes at him incredulously, disbelieving laughter filling the air. "You think I'm going in there? An hour late and wearing this? You're mad!"

"Nuh-uh, too late Neil. You're not getting out of this so easily. You've got to show your face, you know Liam, he'll think you've stood him up and that you're angry with him and he'll mope about for a fucking week. You're coming in."

He's got Niall by the collar before he can even blink, Eleanor behind him ushering them along towards the door. 

Louis makes an entrance that only Louis could get away with, bursting in and accidentally slamming the door into someone stood too close, spilling a bit of wine on the hardwood floor. In the midst of the commotion and apologies, Niall slips away nearly unnoticed, immediately making his way to the kitchen. 

Everyone is dressed just as nicely as Lou and El, people he's never met or barely knows, and Niall's standing here looking like a fucking elf who got rejected for being too enthusiastic.

There's wine and champagne lined up on the counter, and Niall figures he's already in this deep, might as well see if he can find a beer in the fridge. It doesn't take much rummaging at all for him to find a bottle, pulling it out with a relieved sigh. 

"Think you can find one for me in there?" a voice sounds from the doorway. Niall whirls to face the man, and he nods at the fridge with a smirk. He registers that this man looks vaguely familiar, but before he can really think on it he notices the man's outfit. 

He's got on a jumper that could put Niall's to shame, which is no easy feat. There's a giant sequined Snoopy donning a Santa in the center, the rest of it a hideous green paisley pattern that makes Niall splutter out a laugh.

"Hey now," the man mock frowns, eyes drifting to Niall's torso, "Don't think you're in the position to be judging anyone, yeah?"

Niall reaches back into the fridge to grab another bottle, handing it to the guy with a laugh, "You make a good point, sir."

He takes the bottle wordlessly, eyes brows raised as he studies Niall's face. The blonde dully notes how attractive this stranger is when it hits him, and he feels his face immediately start heating up. 

"Oh shit," he acknowledges, breaking out into a loud cackling laugh as he nods at the lad, "Nice to see you again bro. M'Niall."

He smiles, tongue poking at his teeth, as he responds, "Zayn. So Niall, do you make a habit of serenading strangers on the motorway and showing up to Christmas parties horribly under-dressed, or are you just having a good day?" 

"Says the man wearing on giant sequined Snoopy on his chest! And I'll have you know,  _Last Christmas_  is a  _tune_. If you don't serenade someone while listening to it then what's the point?"

Zayn's eyes light up, and he does a little dance at Niall's words, "I love that one! It's the first Christmas song I've ever sang, actually."

"What's this?" Liam asks, making his way into the kitchen with a few other people. Niall jumps back from where he'd moved closer to Zayn without even realizing, leaving an acceptable distance between them for two people who've just officially met.

"Niall! Didn't see you sneak in!" his eyes flick to Niall's jumper and they crinkle at the corners in a laugh, "Nice to see Zayn has some company. To be honest, I think you lads have got the right idea. I'd much rather be wearing a jumper." 

They both laugh, and the party suddenly seems to start back up. Niall hadn't even noticed how many people are actually in the roomy flat, bodies everywhere he looks. He gets lost in the crowd for a while, mingling and making small talk with some acquaintances from uni. He's always been a people person, and he recognizes a fair few more of these people than he'd initially though but still. 

By the time he runs into Zayn again, he's more than half drunk and Zayn doesn't seem much better. 

"Niall! I lost you before," Zayn pouts, and Niall can't help the way his eyes are drawn to the way Zayn's bottom lips is protruding, pink and inviting. He'd quite like to bite it.

"Yeah mate I know," Niall laughs, stepping closer so that they don't have to yell. His hand settles lightly on Zayn's hip, material from his jumper soft to the touch. "So I meant to ask you earlier, you sing?"

Zayn flushes the slightest bit at the question, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and Niall does his very best not to stare. "A bit, I guess, like," he pauses, smiling sheepishly at the blonde with a shrug, "Not officially or anything. But its cool, I like doing it, so." 

Niall nods along, "Yeah man I get it, I sing a bit meself actually. We should sing together sometime. I got a guitar, we can just mess about, have a laugh?" 

"Yeah alright, sounds cool. I play a mean triangle. We could be an unstoppable duo," Zayn smiles again, sticking his tongue out playfully.

It's all too much, the alcohol, the atmosphere, Zayn's mouth, Zayn's  _Snoopy jumper_ , and Niall's leaning in before he can stop himself. Their lips barely touch when Niall jumps, pulling away in a panic. 

"Christ, mate, I'm sorry, I don't even know-- Should've asked--" Niall's voice is loud and rambley even in the din of the party and he probably would've stuttered on for hours if he wasn't stopped dead in his tracks by Zayn's laugh. 

He hooks a finger in Niall's belt loop with one hand and gets a fistful of Niall's jumper in the other. The way Zayn's looking at Niall, through the most ridiculous eyelashes Niall's ever seen on a bloke or a bird, has him weak. "Why don't you try again, but ask nicely this time?" he suggests innocently, still using those deadly eyelashes.

Niall bounces back immediately once he realizes he hasn't overstepped any boundaries, and he pretends to think about it for a second. "Maybe I changed my mind, maybe I don't want to kiss a bloke who's got a giant Snoopy on his chest, yeh?"

Zayn waits, unimpressed eyebrows raised at Niall.

"Or maybe that's all the more reason why I should kiss you," he shrugs, "Can I pretty please kiss you now?" 

Instead of answering, Zayn pulls him in for a kiss.

Now  _this_  is Niall's kind of Christmas party.


End file.
